villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clouse (Ninjago)
'Clouse '''is one of the main antagonists (alongside the overlord and Skales) of the ''Lego Ninjago franchise, serving as the primary antagonist of the 2015 season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu as well as a minor villain in the next season, and in Ninjago: Skybound, the secondary antagonist. He is Chen's former right-hand and trusted adviser, and Garmadon's arch-nemesis. He is also the deuteragonist in the Chen's Chair series, and the main antagonist in the one-time Legoland show Ninjago: Realm of Shadows. History Clouse was Garmadon's partner until losing to him. As an act of revenge, he foiled Garmadon's plans by using a spell to turn an elemental master evil. He and Chen were banished from the island, as Chen lost his sanity. Role In season 4 At first, he plotted to manipulate Skylor in order get his pawn and master, Chen, all the elemental powers, and most importantly the spinjitsu powers. So the elemental masters won't foil his plans again, he always tried to be one step ahead. However, the elemental masters figured out the plans of Chen and Clouse, after Chen shouted at Lloyd for winning. The elemental masters and the ninjas all decided to loose as well as him because Chen is the real cheater. Clouse suggested Chen to accept it so he can ruin the elemental master's alliance. Chen told about his staff and said that all powers but one will be lost, so the greatest warrior will be the final winner. To make it even better, Clouse made sure nobody knows about the spell Lloyd told about, so the alliance will be broken. Clouse then was magically informed about a kabuki soldier touching his spell book, and tried to be one step ahead of that spy. He later found out it was Nya, and tried to finish her off with the cultists under his orders, so the ninja's powers will be stolen before Skylor's. He later gave Chen the idea to track the ninjas on his machine and hunt them down. He also informed Chen to go and use Skylor against her love Kai. Skylor didn't want chen to harm Kai, so Kai plotted with her to spy after Chen and Clouse, and then break the staff. The plan was successful as Chen got disappointed of Skylor for betraying her own father. Clouse then suggested Chen to pretend to apologize to Skylor, but the plan didn't work as Chen would inform his daughter about his plan. When Skylor ran away, Clouse used his dark magic to make her escape faster, in order to get rid of her once and for all. Clouse then drove the anacondrai copter in order to hunt Skylor down, but on the way he got distracted by Garmadon as he fell with him off the plane and started battling with him. Clouse, magically informed about Garmadon's future banishment into the cursed realm, told Garmadon that Lloyd will one day have to do without him. He then read the book and opened the cursed realm itself, feeding the world into it so he can control Ninjago. Garmadon shouted that any dead generals would do his dirty work, and Clouse said he grew wiser in his years and that by the time he rules, his title will be Lord Clouse. However, Garmadon told him to take a rest of his lures, and the plant he held he threw on Clouse as it strapped automatically on him. Clouse himself got into the cursed realm, as it one second after his probable death closed. In season 5 While Chen has completley gone depressed, hoping Lloyd will save him, Clouse was obssesed with his escape, thus betraying Chen and Garmadon once again. ''Ninjago: Realm of Shadows'' After using Chen and his condrai goons for many years as a weapon, he somehow escapes in this show the cursed realm, and finds himself in an unnamed ghost cave, where he awakens the shadow demons, and commands them to rule Ninjago, and plenge it to shadow and evil. After his minions succeed, he sacrifices Bandit the Dragon to release the shadow leader. However, the ninjas interfear and the cave collapses on him, causing him to die. ''Skybound'' He returns in the sixth season as he was revived after the collapse of the cave. He seeks to revenge the ninjas through a genie, however, suprisingly he has found Nadakhan in the lamp. He then wished for his book, however, the book was burned by the ninja. Wishing for mortality, he felt the pain of his cramps. Wishing his pain will stop, Nadakhan locked him inside the lamp. He was seen later to be inside with Sensei Wu. However, in the teapot, he developed a magic realm, which was supposed to put the imprisoned inhabitats to sleep as the weeds eat them. However, Jay rescued them, leaving Clouse to get angered and grab Jay's leg so he (Jay) won't escape. However, Jay kicked him off, causing him to sink down to the bottom of the realm. Later, he was released, as a mob of Ninjago citizens chased after him. He was presumably imprisoned after that. Personality Evil, sadistic, ruthless and power hungry, as his only intentions are to rule the world and revenge Garmadon by using Chen , his goons and the shadow minions. He is also the more evil than other Ninjago villains, despite the overlord, due to his obssesion with Garmadon and power leading him to posses extremly dark magic, able to plunge the world into evil. According to Garmadon, he runs Chen's ideas, as it was proven so many times. Gallery Clousegrin.PNG|Clouse's evil grin Clouse young.jpg|Young Clouse ClouseCGI325.jpg ClouseCGI.png Clouse36Magic.PNG|Chanting while possesing dark magic Clouse (Ep. 54).png|Clouse in the Cursed Realm Trivia ??? Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Frauds Category:Imposters Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Priests Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brainwashers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Lego Villains Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Fearmongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:War Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Killjoy Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Ghosts Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Incriminators Category:Thugs Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Nihilists Category:Dream Master Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Asexual Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Undead Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:The Heavy Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Hatemongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Life-Drainers Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Creator